


Avatar Duel of Fates: Book One: Air

by KyloRendustries, youmightbelongingryffindor



Series: Avatar Duel of Fates [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Frenemies, Slow Burn, The ATLA AU I've always wanted to write, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Will add tags as they come along, selective canon compliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRendustries/pseuds/KyloRendustries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmightbelongingryffindor/pseuds/youmightbelongingryffindor
Summary: .PrologueAir. Water. Earth. Fire. A long time ago, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could thrive together in peace and harmony. Thousands of years have since passed, and the Republic eventually split into two kingdoms: the Old Republic ruled by House Organa and the Zukonian Empire ruled by House Palpatine. With the passing of Avatar Ahsoka nearly twenty years ago, growing geo-political tensions between kingdoms, dark, mysterious forces at work in the spiritual realm, and whisperings of a prophecy about a Dark Avatar, the world anxiously waits for the true Avatar to rise and restore peace and balance to the world.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Avatar Duel of Fates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Archives

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **Thanks for tuning in to the ATLA Reylo AU I've always wanted to write![Me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylorendustries) and my main girl [YouMightBelongInGryffindor](https://you-might-belong-in-gryffindor.tumblr.com/) are publishing this jointly. Before we get started, here are some things to keep in mind:**   
>  _
> 
> **_1\. This work will be a series of three books to honor ATLA. Ideally, each book will have ten chapters. Chapter count is subject to change!_**
> 
> **_2\. This will be selectively canon-compliant for both ATLA and Star Wars. Some will diverge on purpose, some won't diverge at all, and some may seem like diverging but will be explained as the story moves._**
> 
> **_3\. There will be a lot of elements from the entire Skywalker saga of Star Wars. A lot of things obviously revolve around the sequel trilogy. From an ATLA perspective, this will mostly follow elements from The Last Airbender but also some from Legend of Korra._**
> 
> **_4\. Whatever happens canon wise, we aim to write this to feel like ATLA, respect the cultural elements of ATLA, and (hopefully) to write the characters as accurate depictions of them given their upbringing/circumstances._**
> 
> **_5\. Since Rey is a Palpatine in this, she is really going to take on more of a Zuko/Kylo Ren Role but with a personality more suited to her upbringing with Palpy etc._**
> 
> **_6\. Since we only got a few minutes of Ben Solo in TROS, this fic will be all about nerdy Ben Solo and try to do that part of him justice. He won't be perfect either. All will be revealed in good time._**
> 
> **_7\. This will follow a plot more along the lines of where I think Rian would have taken TROS had he written it. This will deal with A LOT of morally grey areas._**
> 
> **_8\. I will try and link references to things in the endnotes in case it's been a while since you've seen ATLA._**
> 
> **_9\. This WILL have a happy ending. I promise :)_**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben looked down at the book and quickly realized what kind of “research” the young woman was making off with. He rushed to block Rey’s path.  
> “I can’t let you leave with those.” All amusement was gone from his face.  
> “Out of my way, buttercup.”  
> “Or you’ll what?”  
> A mischievous smile formed on Rey’s face as the grains of sand blanketing the floor of the archive were now suspended in the air by her hands. Surprise flickered across Ben’s features followed shortly by a grimace as sand flew into his face.

* * *

**The Prophecy**

_The dark avatar shall rise and its equal to meet it when the two join as one. A power unseen for generations will only belong to one, for neither can live while the other survives._

**Zukonian Empire Territory, Jakku Desert  
  
**

Flecks of gold danced across the Jakku desert as the sun rose. Rey had spent the past eight months with her fellow Kyoshi of Ren, living among the Jawa sandbending tribe, to master the form. Though sometimes missing aspects of her palace life in Exogol City, there was something freeing about the simplicity of life in the desert. The wistful smile on her face faded as quickly as it had formed when she heard Rose call after her.

“Rey! There’s a visitor to see you.”  
“Who is it?”  
“He didn’t give his name. Terrifying looking dude. Red and black on his face. Spikes. Like I’m not sure if it’s a mask or just the way he was born.”  
Rey tried to suppress a chuckle as the visitor approached from behind Rose.  
Rose’s face fell. “He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

The man mused. “I’m afraid this is the face I’ve been graced with.”  
“And a face I have missed for eight months now. It’s good to see you, Uncle Maul,” Rey cocked her head to the side, “but you’re here two months early.”  
“Perhaps, but if I know one thing about you, it’s that you under-promise and over-deliver.”  
“A family trait, to be sure. Come now, tell me why you’ve made this long journey.” A smile tugged at her lips.  
Unfortunately, a frown tugged at his. “That’s a conversation we can have over tea.” Rey nodded and gestured for Maul to walk with her toward a nearby tent.

“Tell me, your Imperial Highness, are you often mistaken for an undead resident of the desert tombs in that?” Maul gestured to her gauzy desert outfit which was sun-soaked, stained, and ripped in numerous places.  
The sound emitting from Rey was something between feigned offense and an indignant scoff.  
“I’ll have you know that I got these clothes for a great price from the beetle-headed merchants.”

Maul shook his head as he made his way inside the tent. He sat on her woven rug, tucking a pillow underneath himself to add some comfort. A single flower in a chipped vase was the only thing to adorn her wooden table. “You mean _they_ paid _you_ to take it off their hands.”  
Rey shrugged with a smile on her face before setting the rest of the table for tea. “See, I told you it was a good deal! I also got you something special for when you returned.” Rey pointed toward the tea leaves she was brewing. Maul inhaled and smiled. “White Dragon! You are too good to me, Panda Lily.”  
“Impossible.” Rey smiled as she sat down and began to pour tea into their cups. She handed Maul his cup then took a sip of her own. “Now, tell me why you’ve come.”

Maul took a sip of his tea before resting the cup in his lap. “I sense the threads of destiny coming together. It is time for you to complete your journey to become the Dark Avatar.”

Rey listened intently as Maul described an ancient scroll with red binding hidden within the lost archives of the empire somewhere in the Jakku desert. The contents, according to Maul, would contain coordinates to Luke Skywalker, the oldest and last surviving air nomad and airbending master able train her.

Rey could feel her jaw-dropping with each syllable he uttered. “Of course these ‘archives’ would be in disputed territory.” She lamented. “Wait, even if we find this man, why on earth would he train the dark avatar?”  
“You are a clever young woman. I’m sure you’ll think of something between now and then. First, you must find this scroll.”  
“Why can’t you go with me?”  
“Your grandfather requested I give him an update on your progress.”  
Rey’s eyes narrowed in determination as she said, “I won’t fail him. This scroll will put me on the path to regain my honor.”  
“Destiny is a funny thing, my niece. You never know how it’s going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find it.” He flashed Rey a cryptic smile as she helped him off the floor.

There was a finality about goodbyes, and growing up, that Rey hated. Maul knew this about her, so they adopted their own custom over the years. Rey and Maul bowed to one another.  
“Until our paths cross again, Panda Lily.”  
“May destiny reunite us, Sifu Hotman.”  
Maul shook his head and smiled. “Such an old and outdated term to use for your uncle. The double meaning is not lost on me.”  
Rey laughed. “If there were a double meaning, and I’m not saying there was, it is only to imply that you are timeless to me.”

Placing a hand on Rey’s shoulder he said, “Remember your training and be judicious in what you reveal about yourself.”  
Rey placed her hand on top of his. “Always. I’ll send word when it’s done.”  
Maul nodded and as quickly as he had arrived, he was off.  
  
  


**Disputed Territory, Jakku Desert**

**  
  
**Rey’s arms were aching now. Normally, her fellow Kyoshi Warriors would take turns bending the sand-sailer through the desert, but Rey felt it would be best if she went alone in the event she ran into trouble. After what seemed like a half day’s travel, with only her messenger hawk to chat with, she could see a tower on the horizon.

Once within walking distance, Rey slowed the sand-sailer to a halt and jumped out. Rey craned her neck to glance up at the looming tower. The stones stacked into a four-sided column had aged fairly well despite being exposed to the harsh conditions of the desert. Rey scanned the general area for an entrance and spotted a stone door, slightly ajar, on the side of the tower. As high as the tower was, it paled in comparison to the depth of the staircase spiraling downward. Like the tower, the staircase was made of stone and marked by years of neglect. After a few cautious steps to test if the stairs would hold, she grabbed a torch from the wall that was already lit. A lit torch in an ancient, _abandoned_ library. _Probably just the knowledge spirit,_ Rey reassured herself.

Rey descended further into the depths of the library. Now reasonably visible, Rey stared in awe of the vastness of the archives. She was dwarfed by the cavernous ceilings that stretched high above her; even with climbing skills, it would take her at least a few minutes to reach the tops. The books, scrolls, tomes, and other items were too numerous count and many were scattered before her, as if a tornado had come through. Thousands of items still, somehow, remained in their designated areas, gently tucked away with care. Columns lined the structure for as far as she could see, each as large as the trees in the Wulong Forest.

Her gaze never staying in one area, jumping from marvel to marvel. Ladders, staircases, climbing poles, and even one rock wall, were seen throughout. Tables were seen here as well. Rey noted that the ones in the center of this chasm were the largest, having nearly twenty chairs per table. Others, quite smaller, were pushed towards the walls; they seemed less intrusive that way. "Incredible," she muttered as she gingerly pressed forward. She took a deep breath, but immediately regretted it. The dust and sand were so thick here, it was hard to breathe. Light filtered in from windows high above, frankly, it was a miracle there was any light at all. Rey looked closer and noticed certain gold panels throughout the archives, helping to diffuse the light. Books were open at specific pages, scrolls still held steady by weighted stones, and magnifying glasses were still left next to ancient tomes; it seemed as if whoever was here just vanished. The sight of normalcy struck her as odd, her hairs prickling at the nape of her neck. Suddenly this seemed much more difficult. Rey looked back towards the enormous cavern and was discouraged and overwhelmed. Her palms became slick, her forehead began to sweat; she tried blaming the heat for this. Rey took another step towards the infinite knowledge, and begin her search.

Rey felt drawn to a column with a white lotus etched on it and started surveying the scrolls that filled the stacks behind it. “Well, that’s just great. No scroll with red binding,” Rey rolled her eyes in frustration. She scanned the entire section once more, hoping she had overlooked it, when a voice called out from the shadows.  
“Looking for something specific? Perhaps I could be of assistance,” a deep, velvety voice echoed in the chamber. It was neither friendly nor fiendish. Rey knew of the knowledge spirit known as the “librarian” that guards the archives, but expected it to sound...older.

“That depends. Are you the librarian?” Rey inquired, eyes searching the dark void from where the voice originated.  
“Of sorts.” the voice responded with a hint of...amusement?  
“Very well then. I’m looking for a scroll. It would have some kind of red binding on it. Sound familiar?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know?” She asked in disbelief.  
“No.”  
“You’re the librarian that’s guarded this place for a millennia and you don’t know whether there’s a scroll with red binding in here? I mean, statistically speaking, there has to be at least one” Rey asked in a calm but incredulous tone. “I think someone should demote you.” She muttered under her breath.

Steps echoed through the chamber as the figure made its way toward her, its pace slow and unhurried. _Now you’ve done it,_ Rey thought to herself. Maul would be scolding her for offending a spirit if he were here. Only, it wasn’t a spirit that emerged into the light of her torch. A towering man entered her view. She was instantly drawn to his eyes; as dark and unending as a black hole. He gazed at her with such intensity and interest that she stiffened at the sight, nearly forcing her to take a step back. He made her feel both uncomfortable and irritated at the same time. She broke eye contact to take in the rest of him, a feat considering his size. He was easily a foot taller than her and laced with muscles underneath his tight black top. Raven hair matched his eyes as it fell to his shoulders. A prominent nose dominated the rest of his face which was speckled with birthmarks, made to look like the stars above. When she met his eyes again, he was still staring at her with a pinch of amusement.

Rey looked him up and down with an underwhelmed expression, “So just a patron then?”  
The man feigned offense, “How do you know I’m not the knowledge spirit?”  
“That was made _quite_ obvious when you opened your mouth to speak.”  
The young man chuckled, “Fair enough. I’m Ben, by the way. . . and you said your name was?”  
“I didn’t,” Rey quipped in disinterest as she shoved past him toward a new section of books, hoping he would take a hint and leave her in peace as she searched for this godforsaken scroll.

The hint was _not_ taken and Rey marveled at how this chattering hog-monkey took her silence as an invitation to join her. She tried her best to ignore him moving down the aisle with her, eyes darting back and forth between her and the books she scanned with curiosity. However, she was disconcerted with the fact that he was here; this was an abandoned, ruined, and dangerous ancient library. She tossed the thought aside and kept searching. At least he shut up, Rey thought to herself. No sooner had the thought appeared, he started up again, hovering even closer.

“You know---”  
Rey, for all her manners, took a deep breath, turned toward him, and spoke.  
“You know, Bail...”  
“It’s Ben.”  
“Fine, Ben. There is also a concept that you should research called personal space. It would be great to have mine back if you don’t mind.”

Ignoring her gaze, Ben reached past her for something in the stacks as she spoke. It wasn’t a scroll he pulled down, but a book with red binding. He held it out to her. “You know, I was going to ask if maybe you should be looking for a book with red binding. Because this is the only one in the library.” Ben held the book out to her, an offering or a bargain. Rey, feeling a little guilty for being short with him, mustered an awkward but appreciative smile that she really didn’t feel. “Thank you.”

But before Rey could take the book from Ben, he snatched it back toward himself. “So why this book?” his eyes narrowed on her.  
“For research,” Rey said as she clenched her fists and wondered, idly, if it’d be easier to just kill him and take it.  
“What kind of research?”  
“The kind that isn’t any of your business,” snark peppered her reply as she snatched the book from him and began to make her way to the exit.

Ben called after her, “You can only read in the archives. You can’t leave with any of the books or the knowledge spirit will destroy this place.”  
“And why is that?” Rey quipped with disinterest. She kept walking.  
Ben looked at her with confusion as he followed behind her, speaking in a tone as if she were a child to teach, “The sacred texts of the Archives guide and fuel the very existence of this place. It is the knowledge spirit’s sworn duty to protect any texts housed within this place.” She had her back to him, but swore she could hear the smirk on his face, “I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

She halted and turned to face him, ardently hiding her frustration. “Fine. Then I won’t leave with the book.” She flipped through it, finding the pages she needed. A horrified gasp slipped from Ben’s mouth as Rey’s eyes snapped up to his, relishing the moment as she ripped the pages from the book. She tossed the book back to him and made for the exit.  
Ben looked down at the book and quickly realized what kind of “research” the mysterious young woman was making off with. He rushed to block Rey’s path.

“I can’t let you leave with those.” All amusement was gone from his face.  
“Out of my way, buttercup.”  
“Or you’ll what?”  
A mischievous smile formed on Rey’s face as the grains of sand blanketing the floor of the archive were now suspended in the air by her hands. Surprise flickered across Ben’s features followed shortly by a grimace as sand flew into his face.

Like a reflex, Ben’s reached for a pouch that hung around his neck and, with the swipe of his hand, he guided the liquid contents to his face, clearing the sand from his eyes, and pooled it back around his fist.  
Rey marveled with interest. “Ah, so you’re a waterbender.”  
“Surprised, sandrat?”  
“Not at all. I can also bend that element waterboy.”  
“What? That’s impossible.”  
“Think again!” Rey pounded her fist into the ground to make it ripple, effectively throwing Ben off balance, the water around his hand scattered across the ground.

  
Ben recovered himself and turned the water droplets into pieces of ice as he shot them at Rey. Shards of ice broke as Rey darted behind one of the library columns. She paused for a moment to catch her breath.  
With caution in his steps, Ben advanced toward the column blocking Rey from his site.  
He called out. “Oh, I get it...you bend the element of surprise. Are your jokes always that bad?”  
“I don’t know. Are your fighting abilities always this bad?”  
“Look, I don’t want to hurt you.” He lept into a defensive stance behind the column. She wasn’t there. He looked around himself and decided to extinguish the torches in the library to force her hand. After all, he knew this library like the back of his hand.

“I’m just trying to get you to see the error of your ways.” He mused. He wasn’t sure where she was, but he was certain she’d be rolling her eyes.  
Having utilized some graceful acrobatics to hide on the opposite side of the library, Rey took off her shoes. “Very clever, Ben, but I can see just fine.”

Seismic Sense had always been Rey’s preferred form of earthbending. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Rey focused on the vibrations all around her, creating a mental map. Each movement, each breath, everything was coming into view. She was now able to visualize most of the cavernous room, the exit, and Ben’s location. She slid her right foot to the side and flicked her hand, and two small stone forms lifted from the ground and flew to each of Ben’s hands. In an instant, his hands were cuffed to the wall by his sleeves. His arms, slightly above his head, were tightly secured. He struggled to free himself, to no avail.

Grabbing a torch nearby that Ben failed to extinguish, Rey sauntered toward him. “May I offer a little advice?” Rey was inches from his face now, a twinkle in her hazel eyes from the flickering fire as they locked gazes. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”  
“You mean to leave me here?” Ben wasn’t sure if he was beginning to like her or if he wanted to kill her, an odd feeling to be sure.  
“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” Rey smirked as she turned to leave.

“Leave this place, neither of you will.” A voice erupted in the library. No sooner than Rey had turned around, a small, green creature with large eyes and ears appeared before them. This creature, whatever it was, was hazy due to a blue glow surrounding it. Rey glanced at Ben, who looked as stunned as she.  
The little creature took a step towards them. “Disgraced my library, you have. Buried, the knowledge must be.” As he said this, the library started sinking further into the ground, stones crumbling overhead as the spirit vanished.

Rey, still in shock at the sight of the spirit, startled when Ben spoke, “Look, sandrat, I’m pretty sure neither of us wants to die here. If we work together, we might be able to make it out.”

“Speak for yourself. I can earthbend out of here.” She turned, confidently, and made it a whole half-step before an entire wooden beam crashed down to block the path she used to enter the library.  
“Ugh! For Yangchen's sake,” Rey cursed and begrudgingly turned back to Ben, flinging falling debris away from them with one hand while making Ben’s cuffs disappear with the other.  
“Fine,” she pouted, “What’s your plan?”  
“I may know of another entrance you could bend us out of.”  
“Well then?”  
“I need assurances first.”  
“Assurances? You’re really going to make demands right now?!” Her hands flung in exasperation.  
“First, I want your name.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yep.”  
“Fine. It’s Rey. What’s the other demand.”  
“You give me the pages you stole.”  
“What? No way!” A piece of petrified wood came hurtling toward them. Ben shoves them both out of the way, practically tackling her, as it crashes into the ground.  
Rey groaned, shoving him off her and standing back up. “Fine.” She pulled the pages out of her waist-pack and dropped them in Ben’s hand.  
His smile was smug. “Good. Now follow me.”

Rey and Ben sprinted toward the other end of the library in a fury, dodging debris Rey couldn't bend along the way. They turn the corner, Ben sliding a few feet further than Rey, where a beam of light gave away an opening to the surface, sand pouring in from it. Rey groaned again when she realized how far up it was.

Rey glared at Ben and gestured upwards, “This is your escape? A skylight, like fifty feet above us, with no stairs to access it?”  
Ben’s look was a challenge, “Well you seem to be a competent earthbender, can’t you make some stairs or something?”  
“We’re about to find out.” Rey forged paths before from earth materials, but this would be beyond difficult. Ben’s footfalls were directly behind Rey as she forms stairs in front of her; running in sync as they made their way up and out.

They were just mere yards away when they feel the entire building begin to collapse in. Mustering all of her strength, she pulled the sand down from the opening toward their bodies.  
Ben’s eyes grew wide as the sand threatened to engulf them. “Are you trying to get us killed?”  
Rey yelled back. “Don’t you trust me?!”  
“Of course not! You literally tried to kill me like 15 minutes ago!” He retorted.

The sand swirled around her and Ben, starting at their feet and quickly moving up to their waists. In one sudden motion, Rey flung her and Ben through the air, through the opening, and into the sand. They both scrambled, on hands and feet to move away from the building, lest they be drug back in by the shifting sands. They watched, sucking in deep breaths, as the archives disappeared into the depths of the sand.

Ben was still watching the sand settle when Rey whistled for her messenger hawk. Quickly placing the pages she snuck off Ben during the commotion, inside the canister and sent it off to Maul.

Rey walked toward her sand-sailer when she saw Ben out of the corner of her eye, reaching for his water pouch, which lay next to him on the ground. Before he could reach it, Rey manipulated the sand to draw it toward her, picked it up, and drank Ben’s only reserve of water from it.

“I warned you not to start something you couldn’t finish.” A hint of smugness peppered in her tone. She turned to leave him in the desert. She made about three strides before she stopped. Her face was scrunched in confusion. She jerked her legs forward, but to no avail. It was as if her limbs were frozen in place.

“But we’re not done yet, Rey.” She heard him from behind. His tone was playful but promised violence. He sauntered around to the front of her frozen body, he brushed some sand off her cheek just to incense her. Rey glared at him, unable to move her vocal cords. _The bastard is a bloodbender. I don’t know whether to be impressed or furious. Definitely furious._

“Given the nature of the documents you stole and the fact you destroyed the archives, you’ll be accompanying me to the Old Republic for further questioning,” Ben quipped.

 _Unfortunate indeed. For YOU,_ was Rey’s last thought before everything went black.


	2. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hux stared appraisingly at his nailbeds, looking for any imperfections. “Well seeing how easily her ‘darkness’ influences you, it’s probably best if we accompany you until the matter is resolved.”_   
>  _“Absolutely.” Poe and Finn chimed in unison._   
>  _Ben rolled his eyes. “You may find this entertaining, but you’ll see what I mean.”_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **Thanks for tuning in to the ATLA Reylo AU I've always wanted to write![Me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylorendustries) and my main girl [YouMightBelongInGryffindor](https://you-might-belong-in-gryffindor.tumblr.com/) are publishing this jointly. **   
>  _
> 
> _  
> **Our sincerest apologies for the delay in publishing chapter two. This chapter has been split into two parts so we hope to have chapter three published in the next week or two.**  
> _
> 
> _  
> **For more information about how we are writing this story, check out our notes from chapter one.**  
> _
> 
> _  
> **As always, we are super new to Ao3 so please be patient with us while we figure out formatting etc.**  
> _
> 
> __  
> **Cheers and thanks for reading!**  
> 

**__ **

**_Disputed Territory, Jakku Desert_ **

With the flick of his hand, the sand rat collapsed into Ben’s arms unconscious. He whistled for Artoo, his pet sky bison gifted to him by his uncle. Artoo landed and let out a groan. He reassured the giant fluffball. “I know, buddy. It’s just business.” He laid Rey on Artoo’s back, climbed toward Artoo’s neck, and with a “yip yip” they were off. 

Ben’s thoughts drifted to the young woman as they flew toward Coruscant City. He snuck another curious glance over his shoulder. Dirt covered most of her clothing and was smudged on her face. Her hair had come loose from her three buns that had tied back her chestnut hair. Sprawled out, she seemed so peaceful. The hard lines of her face faded away, her strong jawline and sharp cheekbones softened, and he could now see the beauty beneath. Freckles were splattered across her face. _I wish I could count th-._ Ben shook his head in an attempt to erase the thought. Yet his eyes kept drifting back to her.

Still, he felt that something vicious lurked beneath her alluring facade. He was not one to normally resort to bloodbending. In fact, Ben couldn’t recall the last time he used the technique. But there was something about her...he couldn’t put a finger on it. A darkness, perhaps? Whatever it was, it brought out certain emotions that unsettled him. Ben pushed the thought away. _Things would come to light during interrogation,_ at least, that’s what he told himself.  
  


 **_Alderaan City, Old Republic_ ** **  
****_Holding Room, Old Republic Palace_ **

Rey jolted awake from what felt like an eternity of strange dreams. Or nightmares? She surveyed her surroundings, finding herself locked in a metal room and bound to a metal chair. 

“Where am I?” She questioned the room, not seeing anyone but still sensing a presence.

“You’re my guest,” Ben replied, moving around to face her.

Rey glanced appraisingly at her cuffs. “I’m honored to receive such special treatment.” Her eyes snapped back to his. She continued, “Look, waterboy, I don’t want to waste your time any more than you want to waste mine. I’ll tell you where the documents are, return them, and then you can let me on my way.”

Ben contemplated the proposal for a minute before responding. “You do realize that your actions destroyed priceless texts and valuable information, right? Did you really think that sending off the pages you stole, so you could use them to leverage your release, would work?”

Rey shot back with venom. “It was worth a shot.”

Ben sensed her embarrassment, but pushed on. “Why did you need coordinates to Luke Skywalker?”

Rey’s eyes darted up to him. She knew she had to tread carefully. “I was hoping to find him.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Well, I-” 

Ben interrupted her. “You know what, it doesn’t matter because even with the information you stole, you’re still missing the part of the coordinates that only the Avatar has,” he glanced at her with a modicum of disgust, “something _you_ will never get.”

The revelation intrigued Rey. She filed it away and turned her attention back to getting out of her current predicament.

“I see. Well, I’ve been missing now for over 24 hours. My old man is probably worried _and_ happens to be very wealthy. If you’ll allow me to contact him, I’m sure we could come to some sort of agreement?” She attempted a shrug in her shackles.

“Very well. Give me a moment to grab my calligraphy set and I’ll write a letter on your behalf.” Ben left and returned a few moments later with parchment and ink and started writing. 

“Fancy fingers you have there,” Rey mused. 

Ben’s eyes flicked to hers and back to the task at hand. 

Rey continued, “I mean to say that you have nice handwriting. My old man will be thrilled to receive something legible from me.” 

Ben didn’t look up this time. “Thank you.” 

Rey continued to take in her surroundings. As Ben wrote, the ring on his index finger glinted in the light. It was made of gold with a refined saphire-hued kyber crystal resting at the top. The etching on each side of the ring was unmistakable: the high wings and shining light of the Old Republic.

Ben finished writing and looked up at her, “To whom am I addressing this letter?” 

“His name is Jagannath. It should be sent to the Jawa sandbending tribe in the Jakku desert.”

With that, Ben sealed the letter, handed it off to a guard outside the door to send.

Rey expected Ben to leave, but he walked back in, flipped around a metal chair and rested his arms on the chair back. “So, just a dirty, sandbending scavenger then?” 

“You sound disappointed.” A hint of mockery padded Rey’s tone. 

“It certainly explains your other faults,” Ben challenged, “but not the darkness I sense in you.”

“Darkness?” Rey tried to sound puzzled and amused. Surely he didn’t know, she thought to herself. She shifted to offense, “You’re one to talk about darkness. _You_ were the one who bloodbended. Wasn’t that outlawed like a millennia ago?” Ben flinched, his hand twitched as if he fought the urge to strike something. 

Fire flashed in his eyes. He retorted, “Because something about _you_ made me feel like I had to!” 

Rey rolled her eyes, masking her own annoyance with a matter-of-fact tone. “It’s easy to blame others, but in the end, it is our choices that define us.” 

In a flash, the chair Ben was sitting in smashed against the wall, and his hand was clasped around her throat. “And what if I didn’t choose this?!” Horror and confusion washed over his face as he shakily retracted his hand from her throat. 

He stared at his still trembling hands, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why…” His eyes darted back up to hers. She appeared as shocked as he was. He slowly backed away from her and then fled the room. Some strange, fleeting feeling had passed between them when he grabbed her. Ben wasn’t sure what transpired.

Rey was.

_**Ben’s Quarters, Old Republic Palace** _

Hux, Finn, and Poe listened with intrigue as Ben recalled the events that had just unfolded. 

“So a ‘feeling’ passed between you two… And now you feel inexplicably drawn to her but also a strong desire to kill her.” Hux said in an unconvinced tone. 

Finn smirked, “He’s in love, fellas.” He sank back even further into the black velvet chair. 

Ben glared at Finn before giving him a rueful smile and shaking his head. 

Hux continued, “Then you _fled_ the room like a lily liver.” 

“Nice going, buddy.” Poe barely holding in his laughter, “Also, bloodbending on a first date? Pretty bold of you.” 

Ben scowled at all of them, and continued to fiddle with a calligraphy pen. “I’m telling you guys, there’s something dark about her. Not to mention she’s just an infuriating, generally terrible individual. You just...had to be there.” He threw up his hands in frustration. His friends didn’t seem convinced. 

Hux stared appraisingly at his nailbeds, looking for any imperfections. “Well seeing how easily her ‘darkness’ influences you, it’s probably best if we accompany you until the matter is resolved.”

“Absolutely.” Poe and Finn chimed in unison. 

Ben rolled his eyes. “You may find this entertaining, but you’ll see what I mean.” 

Just then, a guard entered the room and addressed Ben, “Sir, the girl’s relative is here. He asked to see her.” 

“Let him know that he will be taken there shortly. We will escort him.”  
  


Ben wasn’t sure what to expect when he saw her father, but he surely wasn’t expecting _that_. Though notoriously bad at restraining emotion, Ben managed to suppress his shock at the sight of this man’s face. _She must be adopted or something,_ he thought to himself. 

Ben moved forward to introduce himself.“Thank you for coming so quickly, Sir. I take it your Rey’s ‘old man’ she asked me to write?” 

Maul chuckled. “So _you_ wrote the letter! Your penmanship is lovely. It was refreshing to receive a letter that I could actually read from her.” 

Ben laughed, “Thank you for your kind words. I only wish it had been written under better circumstances.” 

Maul waved him off. “Don’t worry. Rey wouldn’t be...Rey without getting herself into trouble every now and then. I’m Jagannath, but you can call me J. ” 

Ben bowed deeply. “Pleased to meet you, J. I’m Ben and these are my... colleagues Hux, Finn, and Poe,” who bowed in response to their introduction, “So you are her. . .father?”

Ben had attempted to hide his confusion, but Maul was used to it by now. “I’m her guardian. Her parents died when she was very young and she’s been in my care since they passed.” 

“I see. I’m sorry for her loss,” his voice rich with genuine sympathy. 

Maul simply nodded in thanks. 

Ben cleared his voice to alleviate the growing silence. “I can take you to her now, if you’d like. Follow me. Please be aware that we had to...take precautions with her since she is a bender.” Maul nodded to Ben and they started down the hall with the trio in tow behind them.

The dreamless sleep Rey had drifted into shortly after Ben left the room came to an abrupt end when a knock on the door startled her awake. Rey was not expecting a whole entourage to flood the room, but felt a surge of relief when she saw Maul. That relief turned to dread when she heard Maul’s stern tone. “Rey.” She responded sheepishly. “Uncle.” Maul turned to Ben and the others. “Would it be all right if I had a moment alone with Rey before we discuss next steps?” Ben nodded. “Of course. Let me remove her restraints since you’re here with her and I’ll have the guards escort you to a private room.” The words had barely left his tongue when chunks of metal hit the floor, and Rey stood before them. 

Something between a scoff and gasp escaped Ben’s agape mouth. He recovered quickly, though, by snapping his mouth shut. She rubbed her wrists as she moved forward, and gave Ben smug look. She surveyed the trio followed by a wink of the eye. As they left the room, Ben elbowed Hux, half whispering. “See what I mean?” 

“I like her.” Hux said as he stared at Rey. “You’ve been played.” Finn added. “She could have metalbended all along! What a power move.” Poe chimed. Ben simply continued to stare at her quickly fading figure.

After the guard let them into a private room and closed the door, Maul grabbed Rey's shoulders, looking her over for any injuries. Satisfied that there were no major wounds, he spoke, “You are lucky I didn’t tell your grandfather about this. What have I told you about angering spirits?” 

Rey looked down and said nothing, letting his disappointment sink in like a cold, winter rain. 

He continued, “Destroying an entire library? Taken into custody by the Old Republic? You aren’t normally this careless.”

Rey spoke with a quiet tone. “It wasn’t a fair fight. That young man, Ben, he bloodbended me before I could escape.”

Maul rubbed his forehead and sighed. “I see. Do they know who you are?”

“No, Uncle. I was cautious.” 

Maul started pacing. “Good. Never play your hand too early.” 

Rey smiled. “Speaking of that, I have a couple of those left to play.”

Maul considered her for a moment. If there was one family trait passed down to Rey through the Palpatine bloodline, it was the affection for contingency plans. 

“Tell me.”

“During his interrogation of me,” Rey began, “I learned three things. First, the coordinates I obtained to find master Skywalker are useless unless I have the missing portion only the _Avatar_ has. Second, he is royalty from the Organa House. I thought he was just a library guardian in the service who happened to be named Ben. Until I saw the signet ring he wears with the House symbol reserved for family members. He’s too young to be married to the queen which means he must be her son, Ben Organa Solo.”

Maul’s eyes widened. “The one rumored to be the Avatar? But he’s a waterbender, not an airbender?”

Rey continued. “That’s the third thing. I do believe he is the Avatar. Something happened during the interrogation. I can’t really explain it, but when he touched me, it felt like lightning coursed through us. Like something was waiting to be awakened in him.”

  
Rey could tell Maul was working through the information she had just delivered. After a minute or two, he spoke. “You mean to test him to prove this.” 

Rey nodded, “Exactly. I plan to challenge him to a duel to settle the situation at hand. During this, I will push his limits to see if what I believe about him is true. Though I’m confident I will win the duel, even if I lose I simply pull the royalty card. Tensions are already high. They won’t want any more trouble.” 

Maul stroked his chin for a moment. “Interesting, but what if he proves himself to be the Avatar and you are tempted to kill him during the duel?”

Rey thought for a moment. “Simple. I need him alive to get to Master Skywalker. I also don’t think the Empire is prepared to handle the fallout from that kind of ‘escalation’. Yet.”

Maul nodded, “Good. Thinking of your people as well as your duties. Then we know what we must do. I take it the change of clothes is for the duel?”

Rey smirked. “For after, actually. I hope you brought _yours_ too.” Rey performed an obvious glance over of her uncle’s garb which looked nearly identical to Rey’s save for his dark hooded robe. 

Maul shrugged at her. “You should feel honored. After all, imitation is the highest form of flattery. Now, let’s put on a show to rival the Ember Island Players.” Maul stepped outside the door and asked the guard to fetch the entourage. A few moments later, the guard came back with Ben and the trio to crowd the corner of the room as third party observers.  
  


Rey cast her gaze downwards and feigned her shame and remorse as Maul opened the conversation. “I have spoken with Rey about the severity of her actions and how she has brought dishonor to the Jawa Tribe. I know that no sum will replace the priceless artifacts destroyed by the library, but we have a proposal to solve this.” Ben nodded for Maul to continued. “Rey respectfully asks for the opportunity to regain her honor in a duel against you. You may discuss specific conditions for the fight, but should Rey win, she will return the documents she stole, pay a lump sum of 10,000 yuan to the Old Republic, and receive an unconditional release to return home.” 

Ben pondered the proposal. “And if she loses?” 

“She agrees to accept whatever punishment is placed on her.” Ben glanced at the trio for their reactions. Finn and Poe nodded while Hux stared at Ben with an incredulous look before a single shake of his head from left to right.

Ben's eyes found Rey’s, “I accept the challenge.” He didn’t dare glance back to the trio, but he knew Hux starred with open disapproval. “What are your conditions?” He began.

“You can’t bloodbend.”

“Very well. You can’t sandbend.”

“Deal.” 

“Anything else?”

“The winner draws first blood.”

“Agreed. But this is not a lethal match. No killing.”

“You have my word. Though, I wonder why you’d think I’d kill you?” Rey inquired, cocking her head to the side.

“Oh, the condition isn’t for my safety. It’s for yours.” 

“And what of the punishment if I lose?”

Ben’s arrogance seeped through his voice, “It’ll be decided later. After all, _you_ agreed to accept whatever punishment. You have two hours for whatever preparation you require. The guards will escort you and your guardian to the dueling area when you are ready. And it’s not a matter of if, but _when_ you lose.” The trio exited the room first, Ben following behind them.

“It’s unwise to be dismissive of your competition,” Rey crossed her arms as she called after him. 

Ben halted before stepping outside the door. He glanced over his shoulder, “Oh sweetheart, you were never even a player in the game.”

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	3. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey quickly pulled the earth around her hand, forming a gauntlet and deflected the bullets in one fluid swipe. The mist still shrouded the arena. She stood and took a firm, wide stance as she stomped each foot into the ground. Two rock formations now levitated on either side of her. She lifted her fisted hands to waist level and took a deep breath. She released her hands into a splayed position and punched her arms forward, shattering the rock formations into dozens of smaller pieces. Try hiding from this , she thought as she sent the shards flying across the entire width of the arena. Rey smiled as she heard a thunk and “oof” emit from the left side of the arena. “It’s a shame we got off to such a rocky start,” Rey shouted in his direction.
> 
> Ice snaked across the ground from the opposite direction Rey thought Ben was and knocked her off her feet as an ice column emerged beneath her. 
> 
> Ben’s deep voice deadpanned from the mist, “It’s probably just my icy demeanor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **Thanks for tuning in to the ATLA Reylo AU I've always wanted to write![Me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylorendustries) and my main girl [YouMightBelongInGryffindor](https://you-might-belong-in-gryffindor.tumblr.com/) are publishing this jointly. **   
>  _

Why anyone needed two hours to “prepare” for a duel was beyond Rey’s imagination. She sighed with relief when the guards finally showed up to escort her to the arena. The guards flanked each side of Rey and Maul as they walked together up a stairwell and out the doors. Rey was momentarily blinded by sunshine as the massive irons doors opened. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she took in her surroundings. Hands on her hips, she surveyed the arena as any master tactician would. Eyes swept over the obvious first, noting the hard-packed earth beneath her. The oval shape, which stretched farther than she anticipated, would give her ample room to move. Simple decorations adorned the walls: whorls and shapes to indicate the four elements. The walls were quite tall, but would provide the audience of nosy palace guards and royal staff with the perfect view of the duel. _All eyes on me as I make an example of this pompous arse,_ she smirked. 

A small reflecting pool of water marked the center of the arena. Beneath the water glimmered a yin-yang mosaic of one human silhouette in meditation, split evenly between light and dark. Something about the mosaic intrigued Rey. She lingered briefly in thought before refocusing on the duel. She knelt down, placing her hands on the earth, she closed her eyes as she felt out the minerals that comprised the arena floor. Rey stood, eyes now resolute, as she waited for Ben to appear. 

Rey waited with Maul on one side of the arena when Ben finally emerged from the opposite side, the trio in tow behind him. Ben had changed into a silky formal dueling outfit, completed with a deep blue robe, that obscured his outfit underneath. 

Hux walked to the center of the arena and beckoned Rey and Ben over to him. Rey and Ben locked eyes on each other as Hux spoke.

“All right, you know the rules. The one to draw first blood wins. Make your introductions, take your respective places, then you may begin your exercise of poor judgment,” his eyes narrowed on Ben. A dimple the size of a platypus bear appeared on Rey’s cheek as she concealed her amusement.

Ben spoke first, “Ben Organa Solo, son of General Leia Organa, crown prince and heir apparent to the Old Republic.” He looked so pleased with himself, Rey couldn’t wait to rough up that pretty face of his. She made it a point not to react. “I’m Rey,” she forced herself into a closed-mouth smile. “Do you accept my challenge to a duel, Prince Solo?” Rey emphasized his title with every ounce of feigned reverence she could summon.

“I do.” Their eyes lingered on each other, as if the staredown were part of the duel. Hux’s eyes flickered between them before conjuring a loud, awkward cough to snap them back to reality. Rey broke eye contact first, turning to walk toward her end of the arena. Ben did the same while Hux made his way to Finn and Poe on the sidelines. 

“Admit it, Hux, you’re secretly excited about this,” Poe mused as he elbowed Hux. Hux’s facial expression remained stoic, “I don’t enjoy the kingdom being made sport of, which will no doubt happen. I do, however, relish Solo making a fool of himself.” 

“Especially when it’s because of a girl he claims he doesn’t like,” Finn added.

Now facing one another on opposite sides of the arena, Ben practically threw his robe off with an exaggerated shoulder shrug. _Drama queen_ , Rey shook her head before calling out to him, “If you’re done trying to inflate that fragile ego of yours, I think we should begin.”

Ben tried his best to suppress the playful smile growing on his face, “As you wish, sand-rat.”

They bowed to one another before taking their dueling stances.

Palpatine had always taught her that waterbenders went on the defensive first. _“Which is why they are so weak,”_ she heard his voice echo in her head. However, Rey suspected that the hotheaded prince might make an exception for her. A foggy mist rose from the reflecting pool and blanketed most of the arena, Ben’s form becoming more obscured until he vanished completely from her sight. 

Rey knelt down, placing a palm to the ground, and searched for Ben’s location with seismic sense. Nothing, not even a whisper. _Clever boy,_ Rey thought, _he must be using his bending to keep him off the ground._ Rey looked back up and surveyed the mist, hoping to catch a glimpse of where he might be. Again, nothing. That was until three ice bullets came hurtling towards her in rapid succession, emerging from the mist. 

Rey quickly pulled the earth around her hand, forming a gauntlet and deflected the bullets in one fluid swipe. The mist still shrouded the arena. She stood and took a firm, wide stance as she stomped each foot into the ground. Two rock formations now levitated on either side of her. She lifted her fisted hands to waist level and took a deep breath. She released her hands into a splayed position and punched her arms forward, shattering the rock formations into dozens of smaller pieces. _Try hiding from this_ , she thought as she sent the shards flying across the entire width of the arena. Rey smiled as she heard a thunk and “oof” emit from the left side of the arena. “It’s a shame we got off to such a _rocky_ start,” Rey shouted in his direction.

Ice snaked across the ground from the opposite direction Rey thought Ben was and knocked her off her feet as an ice column emerged beneath her. 

Ben’s deep voice deadpanned from the mist, “It’s probably just my icy demeanor.” 

Rey scrambled for an idea to gain an advantage, buying some time with words. She let out an exaggerated gasp as she got back up, “So he _does_ have a sense of humor.” _His ring!_ the object, popping into her mind. She hadn’t worked with crystals but it was certainly an element earthbenders could sense or manipulate. She closed her eyes and focused on sensing the ring. _There you are,_ she grinned as she deflected another water whip and retaliated by erecting an earth column right under his body, throwing him violently to the ground.

The mist finally dissipated revealing a _very_ angry Ben Solo pushing himself off the ground. His hair obscured much of his face, but his eyes pulsed with violence. They had closed a considerable distance between them, only ten feet from one another. Rey took a defensive stance, ready for his next move. _Or not,_ Rey glanced to her left and right as water surged past each side now clinging to Ben in the form of an octopus, his arms controlling the water tentacles. Before she could react, four water tentacles enveloped her arms and legs. He lifted her into the air before slamming her back into the ground. A scream escaped her. 

Rey’s body throbbed as she summoned rock daggers from the ground to slice the tentacles off her. Severing his hold on her, she rolled over slowly and struggled to stand back up. Once on her feet, she swayed slightly.

Ben, noting how hard she was breathing, gave her time to recover from the blow. His tactical advantage had left her vulnerable and she knew it. He gave her a way out, “If you yield now, I won’t draw blood.”

Rey, buckled over to slow her breathing, held her hands up for a moment, as if she might surrender herself. “Remember when I said I could bend the element of surprise?”

“Of course. How could anyone forget your terrible jokes?”

Rey’s movements were so methodically slow and controlled that Ben didn’t register the blue emanating from her fingertips as she moved her arms in a circular motion across her torso and aimed to strike him with _lightning?!_ Rey savored the panic that flashed across Ben’s face as his octopus form disappeared into a puddle on the ground. 

“Surprise,” Rey stated impassively as electricity flickered around the hands pointed toward him. Like an animal playing with its prey, she gave him just enough time to dodge the lightning shot his way. Calm and methodical, she continued throwing bolts at him. Though non-lethal, they grew in intensity and frequency; every blow caused Ben to retreat further. Ben was running out of options, stumbling backward to avoid her strikes. He fell to the ground and rolled to his left just before lightning landed next to him. Waterbending was great to counteract regular firebending, but often fatal against lightning generation. “Not so powerful now are you, waterboy?!” Rey taunted.

Ben’s eyes were wide with panic, each movement frantic and solely focused on staying alive. His cocksure attitude was gone, replaced with pure instinct. He threw a near hopeless glance in her direction. _Right where I want you, Prince Solo,_ Rey thought as she generated and dealt her final blow. It wouldn’t kill him should he fail her test, but it was frightening enough to elicit the kind of reaction she wanted. 

On instinct, Ben’s hands shielded his face to prepare for the final blow. It never reached him, the lightning redirected by the powerful burst of air produced from his palms. The impact threw Rey backward. She quickly righted herself and got back up.

“It _is_ you,” Rey marveled at the revelation before leaping onto Ben and pinning him to the ground, the young man clearly in shock at what just transpired. “Your arrogance blinds you, Prince Solo.” Rey spat, “Even before you announced your title for this duel, I knew who you were. Your insignia ring betrayed you in the interrogation room.” Ben struggled against her grip to no avail, the earth creeping up to secure his wrists. She continued, “I was told the Avatar would arise from House Organa, but I had to be certain.” 

“Why?” Ben gritted out.

“Because _I_ am the Dark Avatar. Our destinies are intertwined, and when I kill you, I’ll have destroyed the last Avatar.” She snarled.

“You’re a monster,” Ben spat back.

He saw something flicker over Rey’s features, as if she tried to mask her pain with indifference. She flashed a menacing smile. “I’ve been called worse things by better people.” 

“Then what are you waiting for if your destiny is to kill me?” He was right. She could kill him right here and now if she wanted. 

She recoiled from the temptation and spoke, “I may be a monster but I’m also a person of my word. The duel is only to first blood, not death.” 

Neither of them moved for a moment, eyes still locked on each other. A realization spread across Ben’s face followed by a look that screamed of . . .pity?

Ben slowly moved his hand toward her face, the rock slowly receding. She wasn’t sure what he was doing, but as slow as he was moving, she let her curiosity get the better of her. He brushed his thumb across the right side of her brow, placing it in clear view of her, revealing a red stain on it. His touch stung and she realized she must have been hit by her own lightning. _Damn it,_ she thought. 

Masking the searing pain she started to feel on her face, pulled herself up off of Ben, offering her hand to him. Ben batted it away and stood on his own. He motioned for the guards to approach Rey. “As a result of losing this duel, Rey of the Jakku Desert, you are to surrender yourself immediately and face whatever consequences are dealt to you by House Organa.” 

Rey lowered her head and nodded as the guards, once again, shackled her hands together. As they lead her away from the arena, she winked at her uncle before stopping to turn toward Ben. “If I’m going to be held for my crimes, I’d prefer you use my full title.” Rey flashed a knowing smile at Ben.

“Which is?” his tone impatient.

“Rey Palpatine. Granddaughter of Emperor Sheev Palpatine, Fire Princess, Kyoshi warrior of Ren, and heir apparent to the Zukonian Empire.”

Ben advanced on Rey so quickly, she sucked in a breath in anticipation of what he might do. He was inches from her face now.

“You’re lying,” he practically shouted. 

“ _So_ dramatic,” Rey said as she rolled her eyes at him, “Don’t worry. I brought proof for you.” Rey gestured for Maul to come to them. Maul pulled a folded cloth out of his pocket and unwrapped the cloth to reveal Rey’s signet ring. He handed it to Ben for further inspection.

Sure enough, it held the Zukonian Empire symbol. After a moment, Ben clenched his fist around the ring before locking eyes on Rey. He ran his hand through his hair. “You lied to me. Made me believe you were just a scavenger from Jakku.”

“I never lied to you, Prince Solo,” Rey retorted, “I told you my name was Rey. Assuming so little about me was your own fault.”

“Was it? Say what you want, but it was all a facade,” Ben retorted, inches from her face and full of fury.

“Even the best facades always have an ounce of truth in them,” Rey shrugged.

Ben opened his mouth to speak before snapping it shut. He was nearly unhinged. _So emotional,_ she thought. A moment of heated silence passed between them before Ben spoke. “Well, _this_ complicates things.” 

“Does it?” Rey asked in a sardonic tone that might have been mistaken for genuine confusion.

Ben ignored her, “Guards, please escort the Empress Elect and her uncle to a holding room and call for the healers to tend to her face. Let my mother know there’s a matter that requires her immediate attention and I need to speak with her.”

Rey clucked disapprovingly as they led her away, “Oh dear, what _will_ mother think about all this?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ATLA episode, [The Library](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/The_Library)
> 
> WE ARE NEW TO AO3 SO PLEASE BEAR WITH US AS WE FIGURE OUT TAGGING AND FORMATTING!


End file.
